Under the Crescent Moon
by SimoneH
Summary: Kagome is dead, and the Shikon no Tama is tainted again. Sesshomaru, bound by a promise he is determined to keep, has taken a new charge; Kagome's daughter. They must work together to stop a new evil from rising, but will they fall in love in the process?
1. Prologue

Under the Crescent Moon  
By SimoneH  
Prologue  
Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha don't belong to me, and I don't make any money from the writing of this fic.

:..:..:..:..:

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!_

Her feet wouldn't move fast enough, her legs were too weak, and it was catching up.

_No! I can't let this thing catch me… Not me!_

But no matter how much determination she tried to force into her mind, her legs still wouldn't carry her away fast enough. It seemed that even her fear was bleeding out, leaving her without it's driving force, slowing her down further. The adrenaline was gone, the urge to get away was fading. She was going to die.

Finally, she stumbled and fell, a hoarse cry issuing from her lips. All too quickly, her body and the ground became intimately acquainted, the impact causing jarring pain to shoot through her body, spreading to her fingertips as she moaned, panic suddenly clouding her mind. She scrambled… Or tried to.

Her limbs would not obey her brain's frantic commands, her arms refusing to heed to her urgent screaming, her legs ignoring her pleas. She could not move, and the demon would be upon her any minute now, perhaps even any second. A sob choked past her dry throat, sounding odd even in her own ears; since when had she ever made such a dismal, hopeless sound?

She tried again to move her arms, but they were paralyzed, and not even her little finger twitched. Another sob, and she tried yet again, and again, no movement. The tears ran freely now, and she closed her eyes against the flood of terror and despair washing over her small body.

She was going to die.

:..:..:..:..:

"Jaken, remain with Rin." Any response that the retainer could give fell on deaf ears as the Killing Perfection headed into the forest, the weak aura at the edge of his territory spurring him onwards. He knew that aura, and he was honor bound to the owner of it, no matter how much he disliked the notion.

The fact that _she_ was present, however, alerted him to an upcoming change. If she was here, then the wheel of fate was beginning to turn, and those whose faces adorned it would feel the tug of destiny, as unable to escape it as he himself was.

_"Lord Sesshomaru, the battle for the Shikon no Tama is not over yet."_

'It seems the Miko was correct in her assumptions,' the demon lord mused as he neared the source of that weak aura, poison already dripping from his claws and leaving an acidic trail behind him. 'This Sesshomaru will uphold his promise, Miko.'

And he slashed through the body looming over his newest charge, simultaneously scooping the small ball into his arms while disposing of the remains of the demon, not wanting and more unwanted visitors in his domain.

"Sessho-sama..." the voice was as weak as the aura washing over him, and he glanced down into the green-brown orbs.

"Miko."

"T-thank you..."

He did not respond, opting instead to start the journey back to his campsite.

:..:..:..:..:

She would not die.

The knowledge sent waves of joy coursing through her veins, but she found that she was too tired to even smile, and after thanking her savior to the best of her abilities, she fell into a slumber that her body welcomed, unaware of the turmoil she would face when she awoke.

* * *

Author's Note: This idea came to me when I was attempting to think of a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing... It isn't quite what I had in mind, obviously, but hopefully it goes the way I've planned it. Leave a review, yes? I'd like to know what you think! And yes I know it's insanely short, but it's only a prologue! The first chapter will be much longer, and hopefully out in the next few days!


	2. The Demon Miko

_Under the Crescent Moon  
__By SimoneH  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha don't belong to me, and I don't make any money from the writing of this fic._

:..:..:..:..:

Kagome Higurashi had been both a blessing and a curse to the Feudal Era, because although she proved herself to be one of the greatest mikos in history, she had been the unfortunate soul who shattered the Shikon no Tama, burdening herself with the inevitable battle that followed. And, although many knew of her feats and victories in battle, there weren't many who knew of her love life, at least not in the first years after the hanyou Naraku's defeat.

After getting over the hanyou, Inuyasha, Kagome met and fell in love with Jin Tatsuya, an inu demon from the mainland who had been visiting on political business. Their union was an unexpected one, and, after helping her in the final battle, she became his mate, giving him four pups over the course of four years after they settled in Southern Japan. Of course, Kagome couldn't simply fade into the background; her pups made sure of that.

The first was born hanyou, as was expected. A male, Kagome named him Takehashi, after his father's father. Her second pup was also hanyou, a male who bore the name InuSachi, and the third followed after his brothers, his name Daisuke. But it was Kagome's fourth and final pup who completed her legacy.

The pup was female, and she was borne a full inu demoness, possessing both a demonic aura and the ability to use her mother's miko powers. Kagome called her Izumi.

The demoness, younger than her eldest brother by a full three years, exuded a positive aura, completely like her mother in every way. She was a beautiful pup, with hair as black as ebony and eyes colored a bright green, swirls of brown accompanying the emerald sheen. She was an adventurous soul, causing her mother no small worry when she would cunningly trick her maids and go roaming about her father's lands unattended. But she was not punished for her wanderings; Kagome knew that she could protect herself, and that none would harm her besides.

As Izumi grew, she received training from Kagome in the controlling of her miko powers, while her father trained her on how to suppress her inner beast, a feat the little demoness excelled in; with her temper, it would always be beneficial that she learn how to control herself.

However, as pleasant as Izumi Tatsuya was, there was always a sadness behind her eyes, a pain that none could soothe; after all, her demon was constantly fighting, battling to preserve itself in the wake of her miko powers.

She was the first of her kind. Izumi, the demon miko.

:..:..:..:..:

The Lord of the Western Lands was having a hard time exercising his iron control, and if the toad standing before him didn't stop making the noises he considered talking, the Killing Perfection would be forced to live up to his name one more time. Resisting the urge to gouge out Jaken's protruding eyes, Sesshomaru sat silently until the noises assaulting his ears ceased.

"Bring Suri to me." Jaken bowed immediately and scuffled from the room, granting his master blessed silence, finally. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small sigh, turning to gaze from his window, his mind, as it had been prone to do, beginning to wander.

He had been home but three days when news of Kagome's death first reached his ears. Of course, he hadn't been surprised, and he had endured his servant's curious glances for the first few hours, then had made a public announcement, decreeing that Izumi Tatsuya was a guest and should be treated as such when she awoke.

He had not expected for her to remain in her comatose state for so long.

He could feel, even from where he was, that Izumi's demon was struggling against her miko energies, which were probably trying to repair the damage done to her body during her flight from the Southern Lands. Her beast was not privy to the idea, apparently, and it was fighting for all it was worth, trying to preserve its existence with every ounce of power it possessed. The inner battle was preventing the demoness from waking, and, therefore, preventing him from getting the answers he needed from her, which led to a problem; he could not vindicate Kagome's death if he did not know who killed her.

"You called for me, my lord?" Turning his head slightly, the Daiyoukai only glanced at the small cat demoness before returning his gaze to his lands with bland eyes.

"Jaken has informed me of Izumi's condition." He detected no change in her scent, although he was sure that she would have been shocked.

"My lord, I did not inform you myself because I was attempting to make the Lady Izumi's battle easier on her body... She has been placed in a barrier and all servants have been commanded to stay away from her until further notice."

"A barrier?"

"Yes, my lord. Of my own making." Her voice was bland, and he silently praised her for her staidness - there weren't many who could remain calm in her situation.

"This barrier prevents any youkai from being harmed?"

"Yes. All except you will be burned severely if they try to infiltrate it, with the thought in mind that you are able to resist her miko energies and are powerful enough to suppress her youki." Sesshomaru grunted.

"Very well. You are dismissed." He heard a faint rustling of cloth as she bowed.

"Of course, my lord." When the shoji screen slid on it's tracks, however, he stopped her with a meaningful spike in his aura.

"Disobey this Sesshomaru again and there will be consequences." The veiled threat was enough for him to sense an exquisite twinge of fear, and then it too was gone.

"As you wish, my lord. It shall not happen again."

"See to it."

The neko bowed once more, and then left his study.

:..:..:..:..:

Izumi's eyes snapped open, and a large gasp filled her lungs with air before letting it all out in a whoosh. She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings and racking her memory for any reason why she should be in Lord Sesshomaru's medical quarters. She thought only for a moment, and then it all came rushing back to her, a myriad of memories that revolved around one thing: her mother's death.

The grief hit her hard, knocking her breath from her lungs and causing her eyes to sting with unshed tears. Hiccupping sobs left her lips, but she faintly registered that no tears left her eyes and that she felt no real urge to cry. Clenching her fists in her lap, she forced herself to cease the odd noises coming from her throat, taking deep, calming breaths and relaxing her shoulders. After a moment, she regained complete control and slid from her pallet, running her fingers through her hair just as a demoness walked into the room.

"Lady Izumi." The demoness's voice was calm and soothing, and as the small bird bowed, Izumi carefully inspected her aura, finding it to be just as peaceful as her voice. "I have been instructed to escort you to the baths, my lady." Izumi nodded.

"Thank you." The neko bowed again.

"If you would follow me, then." Izumi bobbed her head once more, then trailed after the small demoness, looking around in awe as they emerged into a courtyard, which was as large as she expected it to be, sakura trees framing the perimeter and dotting the ground with their pink blossoms. As the demoness led her toward the bath house, Izumi marveled at the expanse of land before her, knowing that the walls of Sesshomaru's palace encompassed at least twenty miles' worth of land, with more outside of it to boot.

"Lord Sesshomaru has instructed that you be brought to him after your bath, my lady, so when you are done, please ask one of the attendants to escort you to my lord's study." Izumi nodded and thanked the servant as she stepped into the bath house, the steam rolling from the large hot spring coating her skin with moisture.

She had heard of the marvels of the inu's hot springs, but not even the most vivid description could have prepared her for the smooth stone underneath her feet nor for the large pool of steaming water before her. Before she was able to take in every inch of the magnificent sight, a small gathering of swan demonesses appeared at her side, bowing to her and explaining that they were to help her bathe and dress afterwards. Izumi nodded and allowed them to do their jobs, sighing in complete content as she slipped into the warm water for the first time.

The swans had her completely bathed in less than a half an hour, and she was dressed in the white haori and red hakama of the miko quickly afterwards. In her traditional clothing, she smiled at the swans and thanked them for their help, then asked politely for one of them to escort her to Sesshomaru, not daring to forget that he had summoned her; she remembered his wrath just as easily as she remembered his odd kindness, and, having known his all her life, she preferred the cold grace to the fiery anger.

After being shown to his study, she waited outside the door, suddenly apprehensive. What if he asked her to recount the situation concerning her mother's death? She didn't know if she could re-tell the tale, although she felt no stab of grief at the thought of having to do so.

"Miko, enter." She cringed lightly, then, slowly, slid the shoji screen aside and stepped into the room, shutting it behind her and taking a place in front of Sesshomaru's low desk, her eyes on the floor. "Sit." Obediently, she folded her legs underneath her, keeping her hands in her lap and her eyes on her fingers. "This Sesshomaru knows about your mother." She nodded, glancing up to see that his ocher eyes were locked on her. He remained silent, and she realized that he was waiting on her to speak. She ground her teeth together, then, decidedly, looked up and kept her eyes locked with his.

"We were attacked. Mother had sensed them coming but did not know that they would attack so soon. We were unprepared."

"Hn." A short pause, then, "Lord Tatsuya should have been more alert."

Unbidden, a snarl forced itself from Izumi's lips, and she fixed the demon lord before her with a withering glare. "My father does not deserve your criticism, Sesshomaru. He fought fang and claw to protect my mother and I, and I shall _not_ tolerate any slight towards his character, not even from you."

In the back of her mind, Izumi sensed that either she had just been very stupid or very brave, and part of her tensed in preparation for the attack she was sure would come; the stoic inu had killed for less, she was sure. After a pregnant silence, Sesshomaru inclined his head ever so slightly.

"Duly noted, miko." The silent threat thrummed in her ears, his aura conveying the message clearly although he did not speak it; if she dared speak to him again as she just had, she probably wouldn't live long enough to regret it. But she would not apologize.

"Jaken." The kappa waddled into the room, and Izumi seemed not to be able to hear the words that Sesshomaru's mouth expelled; something was wrong.

Faintly, she registered falling forward, a sharp pain shooting from her chest to the tips of her fingers and toes, and darkness greeted her just before her head hit the floor.

:..:..:..:..:

Izumi's aura spiked out of control just before she fainted, and Sesshomaru could still feel the tingle of her miko energies against his skin, popping and fizzing in his mind. She had been placed inside of her barrier again, and Sesshomaru sat just inside of it, watching her as she slept.

He tapped a claw against his thigh, thinking. If his assumptions were correct, then the demoness just feet from him was almost unable to restrain her miko powers, especially when her emotions spiraled out of control. If that was the fact, then he would have to train her when she awoke, else his palace be covered in purified demon parts before the end of the week. Izumi stirred, and he very carefully inspected her aura, pushing some of his youki against it.

Almost instantaneously, her miko powers flared, greenish-white lightening arching across the skin of her arms, trying to eradicate the threat against her body. Sesshomaru withdrew the miniscule amount of energy, feeling a few stray beams of her power follow him as he did so, and made up in his mind that she would indeed need training.

Standing, he rolled his shoulders, then stepped easily through the barrier that Suri had erected around Izumi, striding out of his castle and towards his army's compounds.

He had an inu to talk to.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Writing this chapter took longer than I expected... I'll have the next one out as quickly as possible, promise._


	3. Lesson 1

Under the Crescent Moon  
By SimoneH  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha don't belong to me, and I don't make any money from the writing of this fic... Unfortunately

:..:..:..:..:

"Concentrate, miko."

Izumi didn't speak, although her brain was screaming insults at the inu across from her, loudly protesting to the amount of movement she was not being allowed to get. Gritting her teeth, she swallowed and cleared her thoughts again, falling into the calmness of meditation with almost no problem.

After a moment, a light tapping against the mat to her left brought her out of her trance, her cursed curiosity spurring her to investigate the source of the incessant noise. Almost as soon as her concentration broke, her eyes snapped open and her miko powers flared, searing the mat around her before she hurriedly pulled them back in, breathing deeply.

"Again."

"I - "

"Again, miko." Suppressing a groan, Izumi closed her eyes, shutting out the bland indifference on Sesshomaru's face.

They had been at this for five hours now, and while Sesshomaru had the patience of Kami, Izumi was having a hard time sitting still, especially since she couldn't get into a good trance state without being brought right back out of it by Sesshomaru.

Calming her breathing, she pulled her demonic aura into a tight ball, imagining it as a small black dot in a sea of greenish-white, which represented her miko powers. Slowly, she allowed the sea of pure energy to flood out of it's containment, coating her skin in a light covering of it, attempting to spread it out evenly while keeping control of it, not allowing any strands to break free.

And then the tapping started. She ignored it, calming herself and pulling the few strands of green-white energy that had gotten away back onto her skin, dropping into an even deeper trance so that the sound faded away.

After a moment, the tapping grew louder again, and, irritated, she lashed out with her miko energies, faintly hearing a hiss, the smell of burnt wood floating to her nose shortly afterwards.

However, she couldn't seem to call the strand of power back in, and more energy jumped at the opportunity to escape, rushing to the point of exit and bursting out at the same time. Desperately, Izumi opened her eyes and attempted to get a hold of her power, her eyes locking with Sesshomaru's almost immediately, the scarlet of his normally golden orbs shocking her.

His transformation escalated as she watched, the magenta stripes on his cheekbones becoming jagged and his lip pulling back to expose his lengthening fangs. She instinctively recoiled as a feral growl ripped from his throat.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry! I can't - "

"This Sesshomaru is fine, miko." His voice was not the velvety smoothness she was accustomed to; the roughness and deep growl that punctuated his words made her nervous, and she scrambled back further, watching as a stray beam of green-white lightening shot out to touch the back of his clawed hand. His finger twitched, and another growl sounded. "Miko, this Sesshomaru suggests that you gain control of yourself."

Izumi nodded and swallowed, trusting him enough to shut her eyes and try to pull her power back in. After a good five attempts, she managed to pull most of it back in, the remaining energy following after another three tries. Breathing hard, Izumi shoved the pure energy down into the depths of her consciousness, releasing her demonic aura from it's confines.

"Miko." She swallowed and opened her eyes, finding that the scarlet of Sesshomaru's eyes slowly bled out as she watched, the calm, emotionless amber taking it's place in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Sessho-sama?"

"Again."

Obediently, Izumi nodded, resumed her position in front of him, and closed her eyes. She would get this right.

:..:..:..:..:

Sesshomaru's beast remained on high alert long after the threat of Izumi's power had gone, causing him to bite back a growl at every spike in her aura.

His senses heightened, he could see every pore on her small face, the silvery stripes on her cheekbones almost imperceptible against the ivory of her skin, while her dark lashes, resting against the apples of her cheeks, were starkly contrasted. Her aura spiked again, and Sesshomaru forcefully clamped his jaws shut, mentally berating his beast for the exceptionally loud growl that he had almost let loose.

"Miko, you have yet to tell this Sesshomaru the whereabouts of your siblings." She shifted, but, completely calm, gave in to his unspoken demand without breaking too far from her trance.

"InuSachi and Takehashi perished with my father... Daisuke drew the troops away from my mother and I, but I do not know of his location." Her voice was, as always, light, although she was almost murmuring.

"Hn."

"Father..." She paused, or trailed off, Sesshomaru couldn't tell, swallowing before beginning again. "Father told him to flee, and he refused until Father explained what he would be doing... Even then, he did not want to leave Mother and I alone..." Her words faded again, and Sesshomaru became aware of her deep feelings for her brother, sadness and loss clouding his senses as they wafted from her body, almost choking him with their poignancy.

"You do not have any idea where he is?"

"No." She was quiet, and Sesshomaru didn't speak again, watching as a butterfly flitted in through one of the dojo's windows, fluttering around aimlessly until it lighted on Izumi's shoulder, the red of it's wings contrasting sharply with the white of her haori and hakama. Moving slowly, she lifted a hand and offered a finger to the small flying insect, which crawled onto the new perch without a moment's hesitation, inspecting her with it's antennae before darting off again, leaving through the same window it had entered from.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

It was Rin, and Sesshomaru turned slightly towards her as she walked quietly into the dojo, her hands clasped in front of her. "Inuyasha is at the front gates, and he's asking for you." The demon lord nodded, his nose twitching as Izumi lost control and opened her eyes, quickly pulling her power back into her before turning to Rin, an expectant look on her face.

"Inuyasha is here?" Rin nodded, her brown eyes calm. Izumi made a noise, something between a gasp and a sob, then scrambled to her feet, calling out a quick 'thank you' to Sesshomaru for the lesson before she disappeared from sight, leaving the dojo door open behind her.

Sesshomaru stood, glancing down at Rin, who had an amused smile on her face. In the back of his mind, he hoped that she wouldn't get any ideas from the demoness, then swept past her and began to walk towards the front gate, where his half-brother's aura was pulsing worriedly, shooting a look over his shoulder. Rin was already following.

:..:..:..:.:

"Inuyasha!"

Izumi didn't care of her shout had been heard in all of Japan, and she threw herself at the hanyou dressed in all red, burying her face into his neck. He seemed shocked, but he got over it quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight.

"Izu… I thought you were dead." She shook her head, holding him tighter as her chest tightened. "But… But what about everyone else? I heard about - about Kags, but nobody said anything about - "

"Brother, there are better places to discuss these matters." Izumi slowly loosened her hold, turning toward Sesshomaru as Inuyasha gripped her hand, possessively pulling her to his side. He said nothing, but Izumi guessed that there were many things that were running through his head, and she quickly stepped in before his sudden silence was broken by his brasher nature.

"He's right, 'Yasha. Let's go in." Inuyasha glanced at her, surprise in his eyes, but before he could say anything that would more than likely embarrass the both of them, she squeezed his hand and flashed him one of her best smiles. "Come on, I know you'd love some of Rin's tea." The hanyou's adorable ears perked at Rin's name, and his eyes immediately found her beside Sesshomaru. He smiled.

"Would you make some tea, Rin?" he asked, and Izumi didn't miss the light blush that spread across Rin's cheeks, her eyebrow quirking slightly at the obvious attraction the young woman inadvertently showed towards her friend.

"Of course, Inuyasha." The sweet human glanced up at Sesshomaru, who's nod was almost imperceptible, then smiled and bowed quickly, turning and heading toward the main house. After watching her for a moment, Inuyasha turned back to Izumi, who spoke before he could get the chance.

"What took you so long to get here?"

* * *

Author's Note: Quick chapter, ne? It's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but the next one will definitely be longer, although it might take me longer to write it. Review, won't you? I do like to know how I'm doing, you know.


	4. Surprises and Commands

Under the Crescent Moon  
By SimoneH  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha don't belong to me, and I don't make any money from the writing of this fic.

:..:..:..:..:

Inuyasha scowled down into his cup, his amber eyes hard with an emotion Izumi couldn't decipher. His mouth opened, then closed again, then opened once more, although he seemed, at the moment, incapable of making a sound. The inu demoness reached over, and, acting purely on instinct, wrapped Inuyasha's clawed fingers in her own, staring intently into his eyes when he looked up. For a moment, there was no movement, and then her lifelong friend let loose a mournful whine, the sound coming from the very depths of his heart.

Izumi had her arms around him before she even knew what she was doing, and she buried her face into his neck as much as she could, nuzzling the indent where his neck met his shoulder and inhaling his wood-spice scent, running her fingers through his thick hair. She could feel his torso shaking, his claws hovering over her head before his arms settled around her small waist. He pulled her to him much tighter than he had at the gates, and she wondered idly about being crushed until the sound of Inuyasha's ragged breathing registered in her mind, and all other thoughts were trampled by an overwhelming need to comfort her friend.

Lightly, so she wouldn't startle him in his grief, she nuzzled his neck again, running her nose lightly against his jaw line and up his cheek until the tip of his nose was inches from her own. Seeing the pinkened gold of his irises, she rubbed their noses together, bringing her hands up to cradle his face as she did so, pressing her forehead to his and staring straight into his eyes. When he was focused on her, and after she caught the breath that had vacated her chest after seeing the depth of his sorrow, she began a low rumble in her chest, the inu way of soothing and comfort.

Inuyasha pulled her tighter to him, if that was possible, and fisted his hands into the back of her haori. Distantly, she heard the fabric rend under his claws, but every fiber of her being was screaming at her to console her friend, the half demon who had protected her mother for years and who had acted as an uncle to her as she grew up, and all else faded into the background, her beast insisting that they would not move until Inuyasha was capable of carrying his grief on his own.

_:: Mother's pack mate needs us. We will comfort. We _must_ comfort. ::_

:..:..:..:..:

Sesshomaru slipped quietly from the room as Izumi cradled his half-brother in her arms, listening briefly to the rumbling purr she emitted before closing the shoji screen and placing a light barrier over it, ensuring that no servant could bother them; the inu ritual of alleviating grief was a delicate process that required many hours of constant contact, and he knew that if his half-brother did not get his fill of Izumi's comforting presence, he would have a lot more on his mind than he did at the moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru?' The Daiyoukai turned his head to face his human ward, and he watched her as she clasped her hands in front of her, gracing him with a small bow before continuing, "A scout has reported that a messenger wearing the colors of the North is headed this way. What will you have us do with him when he arrives?"

Sesshomaru idly wondered why the lord of the North would be sending a messenger to him, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew the answer; Izumi. He suppressed an irritated growl. "Summon me," he answered, turning and walking down the hall before the small onna could answer, listening as her small feet carried her in the opposite direction.

:..:..:..:..:

Rin was not a woman to be messed with. Although she was human, there was no doubt that she was a woman of great power, and not just because of her ties to the Western Lord.

And, at the moment, a cowering Jaken was being reminded of that very fact, trembling underneath Rin's hard brown gaze. "Jaken," the human said, her voice hard. "Why are you still here? Sesshomaru-sama has told you time and time again to stay our of his quarters."

The little imp paled, and the screeching noises he made, which Rin assumed were supposed to be his words of defense, bounced off of the walls around them, multiplying their atrociousness tenfold. Rin held up a small hand, and Jaken fell silent immediately, his bulbous eyes reminding her of a bug she had swept out of the palace just hours before.

"Leave." Her command seemed to only provoke the toad into further groveling, because he instantly fell onto his face, tears streaming down his green cheeks.

"Oh please, Rin-sama! Please do not tell the great Lord Sesshomaru that his most humble servant has violated his orders! I will not do it again, I swear it to you!" He looked up at her, and she tried her best to swallow the smile that had sprang to her face when the toad hit the ground. Steeling her gaze, she placed one hand on her hip and pointed toward the shoji screen with the other, letting her body say the words for her.

Jaken squeaked and fled from the room, and Rin waited until the sounds of his feet had faded from the hall, waiting even longer to ensure that he was truly gone. Only then did she smile and giggle to herself as she stepped further into Sesshomaru's rooms, heading for the private study.

Finding the desk in need of some serious tidying-up, she sighed lightly and shifted through the scrolls and parchment, reading over little things as she searched for the scrolls that her inu-lord had asked for. _'Mating proposal, map, mating proposal, council meeting, ma - wait, council meeting?' _

Pulling the piece of parchment from its stack, Rin quickly read over the elegant kanji, her brown eyes widening as she read. _'Mid-summer's day? But that's... that's today!'_

Quickly rolling the parchment, she abandoned her search and tucked the rough paper into the sleeve of her kimono, leaving the room and heading toward the last place she had seen Sesshomaru, hoping beyond all hope that he had not moved far.

:..:..:..:..:

Sesshomaru did not like surprises. In fact, he hated them with a passion and even despised them more than he did his half-brother.

So, to say that it had been a surprise that the northern messenger came not with questions about Izumi, but with news of an arrival from the Northern Lord Ryuu, would set Sesshomaru into a mood than none wanted to disturb him in.

He had just turned from the shivering messenger in order to say something to Jaken when he caught sight of Rin, rushing toward him with a look on her face that told him that she knew something about this 'council meeting' that Lord Ryuu had mentioned in his missive. He waited while she spoke to Jaken in calm, although slightly breathless, tones, watching as the retainer immediately obeyed her command, leading the messenger further into the palace. Curious as to why the imp hadn't mumbled about her under his breath, he made a mental note to inquire about it later, keeping his interest out of his face as Rin said his name.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is a council meeting here today." As the words fell from her mouth, Rin pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from her sleeve, unfurling it before holding it out for him to see. Raking his eyes quickly over the script, he allowed a small twitch above his left eye to make itself known before fixing his ward with a cool stare.

"This Sesshomaru likes to be informed of such things, Rin." Rin gave him a wry smile, her hands working the parchment back into it's previous home before answering.

"I found it on your desk, in your rooms, underneath old maps and mating proposals." His eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch, and, judging by the amused look on the human woman's face, she hadn't missed it. "I'll clean it soon, Father." He nodded slightly, then looked from her toward the gates.

"Prepare the servants."

"Hai, my lord."

:..:..:..:..:

Izumi woke cradled in Inuyasha's arms, and, as she stirred, her rumbling hitched and stopped, jolting her friend from his trance-like state. She blinked at him, then, wincing as she shifted, smiled lightly, a small yip coming from her throat. The playful noise brightened Inuyasha's gaze immediately, and he bent his head, nuzzling her cheek.

"Thanks, Izu." His voice was calm, and she smiled against his neck.

"You're welcome, 'Yasha."

Twenty minutes later, Izumi was emerging from her room in a new haori and hakama, both colored a deep black with silver edging.

"How long were we in there?" Inuyasha's voice was curious, and Izumi shrugged.

"I don't know. Half a day, maybe." Inuyasha whistled, and she glanced over her shoulder to see him grinning at her. She smiled back, then continued to follow both Sesshomaru's scent and aura, emerging into the main courtyard before stopping short, a barrage of scents and auras assaulting her senses as soon as she stepped outside. Inuyasha stopped beside her, and she heard him inhale, as though he were going to ask her why she had stopped, but his words seem to catch in his throat.

"What - ?"

The courtyard teemed with demons, soldiers and footguards mixed in with human and demon servants. Izumi immediately suppressed her miko energies, knowing instinctively that she was already bound to get unwanted attention, considering who she was, and she didn't want the smell of fear to accompany the awed gazes and open stares.

Holding back a grimace, she quickly found Sesshomaru's scent and began to walk forward, Inuyasha following close behind. The reaction of the crowd was slightly better than Izumi thought it would be.

At first, just a few demons stopped what they were doing to gawk at her. She ignored them, acting as though she didn't feel their eyes on her, keeping her head held high and her eyes straight forward. After a moment, she began to hear the customary murmurs, the awed whispers of her name reaching her ears easily. And then came the louder cries, the shouts that were filled with both wonder and a twinge of fear. Then, as she and Inuyasha reached the middle of the courtyard, the first hand reached out.

In a flash, Inuyasha's red haori filled her vision, and she distantly heard the quiet growl that fell from his lips. The crowd fell silent.

"Inuyasha, stop it." Izumi kept her voice controlled, although she wanted very much to slap the hanyou. Slowly, she placed a hand on his back, and, speaking in Inu, murmured, "It's fine Inuyasha. She's just a child, see? A hume child." She walked around him, staring up into his face for a moment, finding his eyes to be unusually hard. The amber orbs flicked to her for a moment, and he made an assenting noise in his throat, stepping back. She gave him a fleeting smile, then turned to the child, making sure her eyes were kind and her face open.

Kneeling down to the girl's level, she smiled lightly. "Hello. What is your name?" The girl was timid, shy, and she mumbled out a response that Izumi would have missed if it hadn't been for her demon ears. She smiled, and opened her mouth to speak again when a pair of hands scooped the girl up. Izumi's eyes followed the motion, standing after meeting the eyes of a human woman. She took a step back, willing Inuyasha to remain where he was, two steps behind her.

"You stay away from her, do you hear me?" The woman's voice was hard, though it shook with what Izumi could smell was fear, the sour scent making her want to wrinkle her nose. But she backed away, inclining her head and paying the human much more respect than anyone else in her position would have.

"Of course. I apologize."

Inuyasha snarled. "She has no right to treat you like that!" he gritted out, his Inu slightly distorted. Izumi turned to him, frowning.

"She has every right, 'Yasha. She is a mother protecting her child," she answered gently, her voice calm and controlled, her aura calming and washing over him in an attempt to soothe his oddly rattled nerves. Her eyes found his, and she looked at him until he averted his gaze, some of the hardness fading from his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Izumi murmured, a soft smile on her lips as she faced the woman and her child once again, who, like everyone else, had watched the conversation between the beautiful demoness and her hanyou protector, not understanding the words but finding a comfort in the rumbling tones of their language. "My friend and I apologize for startling your child. If you would please excuse us." She bowed once more, then turned and began to walk away, Inuyasha following and mumbling under his breath, so low that she almost didn't catch the words. She ignored him until they broke clear of the now bustling crowd, whirling on him once they were in the gardens.

"Inuyasha, I understand that bond between us has grown because of the Cleansing Ritual, but the girl was not a threat." Her voice was calm, despite the fact that her eyes were flashing green-brown fire, reminding Inuyasha of who he was dealing with.

"I'm sorry... I just acted on instinct... I didn't - "

"Excuse me, Lady Izumi, Lord Inuyasha." At the interruption, the two turned toward a tall hawk demon, who bowed to both of them before continuing with his message. "I apologize for interrupting, but Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you both in his study." Izumi could feel the shift in Inuyasha's aura, so she answered for the both of them.

"Thank you. We shall go immediately." The hawk bowed again, then turned and headed back toward the main courtyard. Izumi watched him go, then looked to Inuyasha and quirked an eyebrow.

The hanyou's curses made her smile.

:..:..:..:..:

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do you want me to do with these mating - "

"Burn them."

"But - "

"Rin, this Sesshomaru has given you an order and will not repeat himself." As the words left his mouth, he could practically sense the young woman's pout before it touched her lips, and he turned his attention back to the scroll he held in his hand, his eyes skimming over the words before raising to watch the chaos in the main courtyard.

He really did despise the sight of the numerous demons milling about in his palace, although he guessed that his displeasure had more to do with the fact that he'd forgotten about the meeting than it had to do with the meeting itself. A slight tingling against his senses alerted him to the presence of the miko and his brother, but he didn't spare them a glance as they entered the study, although Rin couldn't contain the cheerful greeting she bestowed the both of them.

"Well what do you want, Lord Mutt-face?" Inuyasha asked, obviously having gotten over his previous state of speechlessness.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is confused." The demoness' own confusion wafted in the air around him, and he allowed himself a small smirk before clearing his face and turning to them. "Why is your dog barking?"

The quick glance he spared Inuyasha rewarded him with a flash of surprise, then a flicker of anger, before he returned his amber gaze to Izumi, who's face showed an equal amount of shock before she turned to Inuyasha and rumbled in her chest, drawing his attention and giving him a pointed look. The hanyou, surprisingly, sniffed and looked away from her, glaring a hole into the floor.

Izumi turned back to him, and he was not shocked to see the same pointed look directed at him, although he himself was not to be intimidated by it, and he stared back, not breaking her gaze even as she spoke. "Sessho-sama, what do you want?" Her frankness made his beast bristle in indignation, but he ignored it and answered her question.

"This Sesshomaru's home is to be host to the remaining two Daiyoukai lords for the next week. Your attendance is expected, as you are the sole survivor and only heir of the South." Some part of the light in her eyes died as he watched.

"I am not the only survivor, and - "

"Your brother has not been found. Therefore, you will stand in for the South until he has been discovered or pronounced dead." Izumi stiffened at his words, but she did not speak nor tear her eyes from his, the green-brown orbs flashing with what Sesshomaru could only guess was dislike.

"Fine." He chose not to acknowledge her acceptance, turning instead to his half-brother, who had ceased his wretched grumbling but was still attempting to burrow a crater into his floor with the use of his eyes.

"Little brother, you are to be the miko's guard during this council. You are to be with her at all times, unless this Sesshomaru is in her presence."

"I don't need a - "

"Furthermore, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru continued as though Izumi hadn't spoke, "You will train with the miko in weaponry from dawn till noon. This Sesshomaru will send General Tasuki to monitor your progress."

"Whatever Ice Prince," Inuyasha answered, almost so quietly that Sesshomaru had to strain to hear him. He ignored the words.

"Inuyasha, you are dismissed. Miko, remain here; this Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you." The former growled loudly, and Sesshomaru turned toward him with a cool look. "Are you disobeying a direct order, hanyou?" His half-brother growled again, and Sesshomaru noticed that he had angled his body toward Izumi, who was looking at him with an exasperated expression on her face. The daiyoukai spoke before she did. "This Sesshomaru does not wish to harm your charge, Inuyasha. Stand down."

He wasn't sure if it was the tone of his voice or the reassurance emanating from Izumi that caused his brother to slowly relax, but he was grateful for whatever did it; he did not wish to renovate his study, and he most certainly didn't want to have a servant cleaning the hanyou's blood from his floor.

He watched as the half-breed turned and left the study, although he did not shut the shoji screen completely and he remained standing just outside the room, his aura watchful. After a moment, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the demoness, the questioning look on her face reminding him of a younger Rin.

Shaking the image away, he fixed the demoness with an intense gaze. "This Sesshomaru does not recommend that you communicate unnecessarily with any of the visiting demons or humans, understood?" The miko frowned.

"But the humans want help from me."

"How do you know this?" Izumi gave him a look he couldn't decipher.

"I am a miko. Demon or not, they will want help."

"The display from earlier does not support your reasoning."

"Were you spying on me, Sesshomaru?" Her eyebrow rose, and one corner of her mouth quirked upward.

"This Sesshomaru does not spy."

"So you were?"

"You may call it what you wish, miko." She smirked at him, and he allowed her to believe that she had won.

"Is that all you wanted?" The inu lord immediately cocked an eyebrow at her words, and her smirk remained in place as she mock bowed and turned, glancing over her shoulder at him as she pushed the shoji screen aside. "I can't promise that I'll stay away from the humans, but I'll make an effort to avoid the demons, okay, Sesshy-kun?"

He opened his mouth to rebuke her, but she was gone before any sound left his lips, and he snapped his mouth shut, wondering idly how his half-brother had put up with the Shikon Miko; she and her daughter were much too much alike where the mouth was concerned.

Pushing her from his mind, he returned to his previous spot by the window, watching the proceedings below with cold, calculating eyes. He did not move until Rin called him to supper.

:..:..:..:..:  
Author's Note:  
_This is a slightly longer chapter than I usually write... I'll need at least two more reviews before I even think about updating again... I hate to do that, but I haven't been getting near enough feedback... I need encouragement just like you would if you were writing this.  
Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
